


Breathless (Junkrat x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If ya got a got a secret, Jamison would be the one to find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless (Junkrat x Reader)

Breathless (Junkrat x Reader)

A tired groan from your lips expressed your anger as the chime from the match signaled your teams loss in another training exercise. Another victory gone up in smoke and blowing up in your face, literally, and it was all thanks to that god damn junker, Junkrat! What the hell was his problem and especially with you? You swore he made it his mission to end you, despite being another junker and figuring the both of you would have some common ground. But as always, it's every junker for themselves; it was the law in the Outback and it's the law here apparently. You mustered a sigh, hoping that would be the end of it today as you couldn't handle anything else he could throw at you like dynamite in your room, randomly tossing you a smoke bomb, and the list could go on for days. Just escaping his riptide barely, you were wiping off the extra debris from your hair and skin, hoping to lock yourself into your room and tinker with some revenge ideas for that damn cackling Kookaburra! 

"JAMISON!!" you screamed into your towel, the fabric muffling it before you flung it over your shoulder, "Damn that Aussie bastard... just be glad I wasn't what I use to be."

"Oi, (y/n)." That all familiar laugh and tone, of course who else would it be as you turned around, looking up at the man, Jamison looking rather curious. "I got a question for ya."

"Oh boy," you grumbled, shaking your head as you didn't want to deal with him, "What do you want?"

"I heard that ya got a fake part somewhere in that body," Jamison stated, having heard it from Mercy when she was checking him over for injuries and sparking his interest, "I just wanna check it out!"

You couldn't help but be a little surprised by his eagerness and he was right but you couldn't give away information like that as you crossed your arms, hoping in vein to play a little game in hopes he'd get bored or frustrated easily before he got to your mechanical part. "Guess, I dare you."

Jamison wasn't going to be deterred, having tried everything he could to try and get your attention just for the sake of teasing you but still, it seemed that the girl would only get more and more pissed with him, much to his distaste as a wide smirk covered his face, just wanting a little fun as he poked your eye first. "Here?" 

"Guess again," you shook your head, standing your own ground but still, you couldn't help but feel him oogling your body as he walked around you.

"How about here?" Jamison smirked as he lifted his hand you and giving your bum a rather hard smack, cackling under his breath.

Your face turned beet red as you covered your backside, shaking your head as you yelled at him for doing that. "Jamison!"

"Then it's here!" Jamison exclaimed, chucking as he knew very well what he was doing as he came up ahead of you and poked your boob, "Of course it'd be the titties."

"JAMI-ISON!" You had enough of his nonsense as you took both his hands to stop him from prodding around anymore, "GI-IVE-E U-UP!"

"So where is it?" he still continued to ask, causing you to think that maybe the radiation affected this idea of personal space as he kept rattling on, "I would've thought it was-"

"It's here, okay?" You gave up before you pointed to your chest, more or less where your lungs would be as you tried to explained through a flustered tone, "I had really bad lungs, asthma, and then I was given the chance to breath again, like a normal person. That's why I don't cough when you blow up in my face... literally. It just filters the oxygen and toxics."

Jamison stared at you for all but about ten seconds before coming to his own conclusion. "Too long, didn't listen."

"Jamison!" you huffed at him, upset with him that he just didn't care about what you said, sharing something so private and him disregarding it like so, "At least show you care a little."

"If it'll make ya happy," Jamison huffed as he glared you down, not liking this but knowing it would make you feel better as he leaned down and briefly pecked your cheek, "Better?"

"I- umm- much better," you stuttered, the taste of soot and metal on your lips as you licked them, that rouge covering your face once more.

Jamison could only chuckled, that look on your face good enough for him now as he turned his back to you, heading back to his room but gave her a quick glance over his shoulder for one last word on the matter.

"Next time, I'll leave ya breathless."


End file.
